Milk
by Neoki
Summary: Bercerita tentang Jongin, Kyungsoo dan segelas susu di tengah malam. [Drabble, Fluff(maybe?), Kaisoo, EXO, Yaoi]


Milk

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"A–aku takut jika suatu saat kau meninggalkanku saat aku mencintai. Aku tak ingin hatiku terluka saat hari itu datang, aku harus mencegah hal itu sebelum terlambat. Aku tak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam pesonamu, Jong.."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy reading!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Milk

* * *

Jam berdetak dua belas kali, itu berati waktu sudah menujukan pukul dua belas–tengah malam. Seorang pemuda tampak masih belum mengantuk, mata bulatnya terus menulusuri kata demi kata dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Beberapa kali ia menguap namun ia hiraukan karena ia masih ingin meneruskan membaca buku. Beginilah Kyungsoo, jika ia tertarik pada sesuatu, ia tak akan dengan mudah melepaskan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"Hyung."

"Jong In?" Kyungsoo menutup bukunya, pemuda tan yang duduk disampingnya memeluk guling dengan rambut–yang sekarang lebih mirip sarang burung–adalah kekasihnya. Bagai air dan minyak, mereka adalah pasangan yang sulit disatukan karena kepribadian yang berbeda. Namun seperi air dan minyak, mereka akan terlihat _indah_ jika disatukan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu susu."

Jongin menggeleng lemah, ia malah memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat–seakan Kyungsoo akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh sekarang. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tengkuk Kyungsoo, ia berusaha mencari kehangatan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, jemari lentiknya perlahan mengelus surai lembut kekasihnya. Terkadang Kyungsoo berpikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Jongin memiliki sifat manja seperti ini?

"Jangan pergi."

"Ayolah Jong, aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu susu. Kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik setelah meminumnya." Rayu Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku merasa lebih baik memelukmu seperti ini daripada meminum susu."

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu ramyeon. Ramyeon dengan susu–menyenangkan bukan?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat, ia menangkupkan tangan besarnya pada wajah manis kekasihnya.

Perlahan ia lepas kacamata usang itu.

Kacamata pelindung wajah manis kekasihnya.

Wajah bak malaikat yang menghantuinya setiap hari sekarang berada di depan wajahnya.

Bibir berwarna pink pucat dengan bentuk hati yang menggemaskan adalah miliknya.

Semua yang ada di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo adalah miliknya–tak terkecuali.

Tak boleh ada yang melihat keindahan tubuh Kyungsoo kecuali dirinya.

Karena Kyungsoo adalah milik _Jongin_ dan Jongin adalah milik _Kyungsoo_.

Takdir adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa di lawan bukan?

Takdir telah memilih mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Cup.

"Bibir ini milikku."

Lalu ia mengecup kedua manik hitam kekasihnya.

"Mata ini milliku."

Tepat saat Jongin ingin mencium bahu mulus Kyungsoo, sebuah tepukan yang cukup keras mendarat dengan mulus ke ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Dasar mesum, duduk manis dan biarkan aku membuatkanmu susu."

.

.

.

Jongin memang tak pernah mengerti Kyungsoo.

Kenapa kekasihnya sangat _tidak peka_ terhadap suasana romantis seperti ini?

Seharusnya sekarang mereka sudah berada di kamar dan–

"Jong, aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak kotormu itu."

Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil.

Namun sebaliknya, Kyungsoo sangat mengerti Jongin. Ia tahu apa yang pemuda tan itu butuhkan.

 _Luar maupun dalam._

Jongin mengakui kalau ia masih belum mengerti Kyungsoo.

Namun ia bahagia.

Kebahagiaan itu tak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata semanis dan selembut apapun.

Karena itulah arti fraksa bahagia.

.

.

.

"Minumlah."

"Ini masih panas, kau mau lidahku terbakar?"

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu?"

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaraku?"

Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Jongin, namun nampaknya itu tak membuat Jongin menghilangkan gurat kesal di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menyerah.

Ia memeluk lengan kekar kekasihnya erat-erat.

Jongin masih tidak bereaksi.

"Hei, kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Alasan aku tak mau bermanja-manja denganmu."

Jongin langsung berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo, akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

"Aku benci mengatakannya–aku hanya takut."

Jongin mengernyit. Takut?

"A–aku takut jika suatu saat kau meninggalkanku saat aku mencintai. Aku tak ingin hatiku terluka saat hari itu datang, aku harus mencegah hal itu sebelum terlambat. Aku tak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam pesonamu, Jong.."

Jongin terhenyak, tentu saja ia kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo yang cukup membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Tatap mataku."'

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jong bukan seperti Jongin yang ia kenal. Ia tak pernah menunjukan sisi lembut seperti ini, tatapan itu cukup membuat jantungnya meletup-letup karena getaran aneh yang sedang ia rasakan. Getaran cinta.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau tak bisa melihat masa de–"

"Dengar! Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Aku tak mungkin mengambil keputusan bodoh seperti itu. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, kau mengerti apa yang kubutuhkan dan apa yang kubenci. Kau mengerti diriku lebih dari orang lain, aku tak mungkin membunuh diriku sendiri dengan meninggalkanmu! Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga–sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin kilat, pipinya memerah seperti kepiting yang baru saja direbus. Namun Jongin tidak terima jika ciuman itu berakhir begitu saja. Ia menarik Kyungsoo dan membawanya dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

"J–Jong hentikan ini, lebih baik kau minum susumu dan pergi–"

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"J–Jong!" Kyungsoo mengeliat tak nyaman saat Jongin mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bahu Kyungsoo. Ini membuatnya tak nyaman dengan deru nafas Jongin yang memburu, entah kenapa kulitnya menjadi sensitif.

Puk!

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melayangkan sebuah tepukan yang cukup keras di kepala Jongin.

"Hyung~"

"Diam. Minum susu itu dan pergi tidur, ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

Gagal.

Lagi-lagi Jongin gagal.

Ia menyerah, ia meminum susu itu dengan kasar.

Sebelum ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat.

"Good night, angel."

"Good night, pervert."

* * *

END

* * *

 **a/n:**

Apakah ini terlalu cheesy?

Maklum author baru di sini, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, banyak typo, atau semacamnya karena memang author newbie/?

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu dan memotivasi author buat bikin fanfic lagi/?

Mohon bimbingannya :)

RnR juseyoo :))


End file.
